Amp
(This page covers both Amp and A.M.P. Studio) Amp formed out of the musical wanderings of Richard Amp (b. England) formerly in Secret Garden with Dave Pearce now of Flying Saucer Attack. They recorded together the ‘Distance’ project from which one track, ‘November Mist’ finally saw the light of day on the FSA album ‘Distance’ in 1994. The first Amp release was an audio- cassette accompanied by a short story, written and recorded in 1992, entitled ‘GreenSky BlueTree’ This release features Ray Dickaty, who was working with Richard on an experimental free punk jazz project, which became Skree, whilst Richard was studying at the Royal College of Art. In London 1993/94 Richard’s ‘Green sky…’ inspired singer Karine Charff (b. France) and after joining Richard, AMP’s first single ‘Get There’ is released on Linda’s Strange Vacation Records. Both initially recorded some material at home and in Wales with friends Matt Elliot of ‘Third Eye Foundation’ and Matt Jones of ‘Crescent’. These recordings became their first 7" releases in 1995 and their first LP vinyl release 'Sirenes'. Amp continued to collaborate with a succession of artists from Robert Hampson of Loop and Main to Donald Ross Skinner of Prolapse and Julian Cope, creating many critically acclaimed records. They have 15 albums to their credit to date (2015). Richard Amp also releases solo work as A.M.P. Studio (now Amp Studio). Links to Peel John Peel played on his show tracks from almost every release by Amp. Although the band never secured a session for the show or achieved any Festive Fifty entries, Richard Amp presented a test pressing copy of 'Sirenes' to John while visiting him on his show at the BBC in London with Dave Pearce in 1996. In 2012, when details of Peel's Record Collection were first released by TheSpace website, the A.M.P. Studio album 'Alien Registration Office' was found among the initial 100 albums (see Record Collection: A).http://johnpeelarchive.com/albums/recordbox.html?jpID=A026 The release on Ochre records also includes the only vinyl version of A.M.P. Studio's first full length, 'Syzygy'. At the time of the release, Vendetta Magazine described the album in the following terms: "...if you like the more experimental end of the space rock spectrum, you might want to give Alien Registration Office a listen. While the tracks on this disc tend to be slow paced, they're always intriguing......Try listening to this lying back in bed with the lights off for the full effect!" Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) *16 September 1995: Get There (7")' (Linda's Strange Vacation) *30 September 1995 (BFBS): 'Get There (7")' (Linda's Strange Vacation) *07 October 1995: Get There (7")' (Linda's Strange Vacation) *13 April 1996 (BFBS): 'Matilda's Shorts Wave (CD-Sirenes)' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) *28 April 1996: 'Merry Go Down (CD-Sirenes)' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) *04 May 1996 (BFBS): 'Merry Go Down (CD-Sirenes)' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) (JP: 'Before the news of course it was Television from 1977...inserted in the programme for no particular reason, but I bet there was some of you out there who thought, "Hey! It's nice to hear this again." This is Amp: perhaps in fifteen years' time, you'll be thinking the same about this....I hope I'm here to play it to you too. Only be 71.') *02 November 1996: Lutin (7 inch)' (Wurlitzer Jukebox) *14 December 1996: There She Goes (split 7" with Centipede - Amp / Centipede) Kakemix KMR007 *17 April 1997: ‘Justlikeit (7" – Studio EP)’ Colorful Clouds For Acoustics *24 April 1997: Interlude (album - Astralmoonbeamprojections) Kranky KRANK 017 *13 May 1997: 'Shadowfall (album - Astralmoonbeamprojections) Kranky KRANK 017 *22 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Shadowfall (album - Astralmoonbeamprojections) Kranky KRANK 017 *23 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Shadowfall (album - Astralmoonbeamprojections) Kranky KRANK 017 *17 June 1997: Polemic (album - Astralmoonbeamprojections) Kranky KRANK 017 *20 November 1997: 'Misstype Dolittle (7")' (Earworm) *12 November 1998: Sunflower (CD - Stenorette) Kranky *19 November 1998: Outlier (LP – Stenorette) Kranky *December 1998 (FSK): Bilboquet (CD - Stenorette) Kranky *27 January 2000: ICU (2x Compilation LP-Day Dreaming Bedroom Ambience 2)' (Enraptured) (as AMP) *03 February 2000 (Radio Eins): ICU (2x Compilation LP-Day Dreaming Bedroom Ambience 2)' (Enraptured) *04 September 2002 (Radio Eins): How Can We Be Sure? (album - L'amour Invisible) Space Age Recordings *19 September 2002: 'L'Amour Invisible (CD-L'Amour Invisible)' (Space Age Recordings) *17 October 2002 (Radio Eins): Curious Smile (album - L'Amour Invisible) Space Age Recordings ;A.M.P. Studio *28 May 1998: Slip (7") Amberley ‎ See Also *Record Collection: A External Links *Wikipedia *www.ampbase.net Official site *Discogs: Amp *Discogs: AMP Studio Category:Artists